


Kanji Tatsumi and the terrible, horrible, no good, very bad birthday

by JaekLeone



Category: Persona 4, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth
Genre: Bad Luck, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, precious shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaekLeone/pseuds/JaekLeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanji is excited about his birthday...well at least for the first few minutes. Then things start to go horribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kanji Tatsumi and the terrible, horrible, no good, very bad birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I pounded this out today, at work and home, because I NEEDED to get it done in time for Kanji's birthday, and as usual, I didn't plan ahead. In fact the idea just kinda hit me and I ran with it. I hope you guys enjoy it, and please forgive any horrid mistakes.  
> THERE IS NO BETA.
> 
> The spacing is bad and I should feel bad. But there's only 2 hours left to his birthday...so I don't. I'll fix it tomorrow.

 I woke up with a wicked cramp in my leg; that shoulda been a clue how messed up the day was gonna be. My muscles seized and I flung myself sideways, rolling off the futon and onto the floor, fingers clutched around the offending muscle as i tried to work the pain out of it. It took a full minute before I could move the damn thing and a few more before I made myself get up off the floor.  

Normally I don't really give a shit how my day starts. I mean hell, there was a day a while back where I woke up knowing that my deepest darkest insecurities had been aired on the television after I'd gotten my ass kidnapped by some crazy bastard who wanted me dead, and later that day I met my best friends. But it ain't just any day today, it's my birthday dammit, and I don't wanna have to deal with bullshit today!

I grab pair of dark jeans and a new skull shirt, because I wanna look good today, and head down for breakfast, By now, Ma's probably got a hell of a spread going. She always cooks me western style breakfast on my birthdays; has since I was like, 8. I push the door open and breathe deep to get the smell of the crispy bacon and french toast, or maybe sausage and waffles. Instead I choke as a cloud of smoke hits me. 

The panic is instant. Is the house on fire? Where's Ma? I gotta get her outta here! Hurrying along the corridor, hazy with smoke I burst into the kicthen. "Ma? Ma you alright?!"

There's a sound of coughing from the other side of the kitchen and I can just make her out, waving her hand to placate me. "I'm *cough* fine, Kanji *cough cough* -kun. I just-" She starts a coughing fit and I don't wait for her to finish. I just drag her into the front of the house, where she's already half set up the new wares in the shop, and sit her down.

"Dammit, ma, just sit here." I push the sliding doors open, letting the smoke escape from the shop, though it hasn't gotten in there much. Then I brave the kitchen. The smoke is coming from the sink but it seems to be alright so I focus on getting all the doors and windows open before I check the damage. 

There's a single pan in the sink with a pancake on it, burnt to a crisp. As the smoke clears I see a plate of bacon put aside, but nothing else. Dammit, so much for western style breakfast. I scrape the charred circle into the garbage and drop the pan back in the sink. I grab the bacon plate and head back out to check on her. 

The second she seems me she looks upset. "I'm so sorry Kanji-kun. Amagi-san called about a big order and I just got distracted. When the kitchen is clear I'll make you your birthday breakfast."

"Nah, forget it." I take a bite on the bacon, which, at least, ain't burnt so I can enjoy it despite the taste of smoke in my mouth. "I'll have some leftover rice and the bacon. I don't want ya strainin' yourself." I hold out the plate until she grabs a piece for herself and then I get up. "I'll bring it in here."

It's a modest meal but I have it with Ma, so it could be worse. When we finish, I make her stay and do the cleanup myself. It takes 5 minutes to get the damn burnt mess to scrub off the pan but it's sparkling clean when I get done with it. The shop has its first customers already, since, ya know, the damn door is wide open, but Ma is back to her usual smiling self so I ain't gonna complain. 

After an hour with her I slip into my favorite cowboy boots, leather jacket and head off on my own, hoping to track down one of my friends. It ain't often my birthday lands on a weekend, so I'm usually stuck in school, praying that the damn clock moves faster so I can have some fun. Today though, I can do anything I want, but really, more than anything, I wanna see my friends.

I hop on my bike and peddle over to Junes. Yosuke-senpai is easy enough to find on most days, and even though I know he's probably stuck there all day, I wanna say hi. Besides, my breakfast is already wearing off and I know I can cram my face full at the food court while I talk to him. "Hey," I say to myself as the store comes into view, "maybe Ted'll be there, too."

The rack is pretty full but I squeeze my bike in and lock it up before heading inside. It ain't like I got a fancy bike or anything, but it's mine and I'd be pretty pissed if it went missing. Junes is packed as usual and I weave my way through the crowd, jostled around a bit until I find the food court. Ha! There's senpai, sweeping up in the corner, so I head over.

"Yo, senpai! How's it goin'?" I wave at him with a sort of salute and a wide grin. "You stuck here today?"

Senpai looks up and gives me a pained smile. "Oh, hey Kanji. Man, I've been here 3 hours already and I still haven't finished cleaning this stupid food court. The girl last night left it a mess!"

I can't help it, I grimace. "Man, senpai that sucks. Well hey, I'm gonna grab some Gyuudon and I'll come back and keep ya company!"

"Oh...yeah sure, Kanji." He pulls out his phone and looks at it with a frown. "I'll be here....probably all friggin day. Ugh..."

I leave Senpai to his texting and cleaning to grab a bite. It's still early so there's not really a line; score. Hey maybe today won't suck so bad after all. I fork over some cash and find a spot near Yosuke's sweaping. I hop up on the table, because screw chairs, and dig in. 

"Sho," the beef is too good to stop so I mumble around my mouthful. "Izzit jush you er Ted, too?"

I watch brown eyes roll and return to the littered ground. "Gross, Kanji. Chew first. But yeah, Ted's in the suit, schmoozing. Lucky duck."

"Mmm." I swallow hard and pause my scarfing, but man I'm hungry. "Cool, I'll see him on my way out. You guys free tonight? Thought maybe we could do Aiya or somethin'."

"No can do, Kanji. Chie is making me see some dumb kung fu movie with her to make up for backing out on helping her study. Even though I told her I suck at english."

Dammit, what did they all forget or something? I mean I don't expect to be the center of the universe or nothing but I figured they'd at least invite me to go with 'em. "Yeah, alright. Another time I guess." I eat in silence for a bit, more focused on the noodles than my senpai. I finish it quickly and, with a little frown, get up to go. "Well, I guess I'll see ya around, senpai. Later."

I vaguely hear Yosuke say goodbye as I walk away. Two of my senpai are already busy. Rise probably ain't home, and I'm positive Naoto is on some important case. Yu-senpai just came by a few weeks ago for winter break so I know he's out. Damn, that leaves Ted and Yukiko. 

There's a familiar patch of blue fur ahead and I make a beeline toward it, dodging customers and sneaking between displays when I can. As usually, the little punk is surrounded by kids. I see those big eyes turn in my direction and I incline my head to him. I figure I can give him a minute with the little squirts.

The guy is a natural, friendly and sweet in that cuddly looking suit and the kids eat it up. Its several minutes before the crowd thins enough that I can go up. "Yo, Ted! Havin' fun?"

He positively bounces, still stuck in the sickeningly sweet mascot persona and waves enthusiatically. "Kanji-kun! You came to visit me? That was beary nice of you!"

The few remaining kids giggle at the joke but I can't suppress a groan; stupid bear puns. "Yeah i know you're busy but hey you wanna do stuff later? I was thinking me, you and Yukiko could hit Aiya."

His whole body slumps, I guess he's really into this job. "Sorry, Kanji." Well at least he's talking normal again, even if he's half miming at me for whatever reason. "I have head to _home_  tonight. Gotta check on things." 

The way he says home, I know he's talking about the tv world. It's where we found him and he still takes protecting it pretty seriously. I guess I can't really argue with him being responsible, but damn. "Yeah, alright. Here's hopin' you don't find nothing weird." 

He's already waving me off, so I turn to leave, only to feel a small body collide with me. I look down and see a boy trying to make his way to Ted, only...shit what is on his face? And his hands? AND MY PANTS?! The kid looks up with a chocolate grin, probably from an ice cream or something, and starts to squeeze past me to get to the mascot. "Ah, what the hell?!"

"Aikuro, no! I told you to wait! You're covered in-" a lady bursts out of the crowd, gripping one of those wet naps and a scowl, until she sees her kid, pushing past me, smearing more chocolate damn mess on my jeans. "Oh my god, sir, I'm so sorry! She snags the little twerp by one fudgy arm and bows to me, holding out the wet nap and not meeting my eyes. "Please forgive him!"

I roll my eyes and snatch the wipe from her, all my energy keeping the scowl off my face. "Yeah, whatever. S'fine..." Screw this, before she can say more I move through the crowd and out of the store. Stopping only once I'm at my bike to survey the damage.

"Dammit that little brat!" There are chocolate hand prints on both my knees and another on the side of my thigh, from when the gremlin tried to squeeze by. "Ted, you better be friggin grateful. This shit coulda been in your fur."

It's hopeless to try the rag, it'll only rub the chocolate further into the fabric. They needed to soak, so I unchain my bike and hop on, but the first push of the peddle tells me something ain't right....

"A FRIGGIN' FLAT ARE YA KIDDIN' ME?!" I groan and bang my fist against the handle bars, furious at my bad luck. Hell, I'm starting to think I'd have been better off at home today. At least I coulda helped ma with the shop. I swing my leg off the useless bike and hike it up on my shoulder. It's pretty light and pushing it with a flat would be a pain so I carry the damn thing home. And it ain't _that_ far to the shop. With a dark grumble, I set off toward home, deciding on the way if I even wanna bother Yukiko.

By the time I get home, the melted ice cream is dry and stiff, rubbing against my knees with every step. The bike gets dropped beside the shop and I walk in, my mood significantly worse than it had been after the breakfast fiasco. A few customers glance over at me, but no one says a word. It ain't like anybody's afraid of me anymore, that shit went out the window when I met the investigation team. But I'm sure the scowl on my face has got something to do with the lack of friendly greetings.

My ma comes out from the back holding a neatly folded pile of fabric and nearly walks into me. "Oh! Kanji-kun, I figured you'd be out all day."

"Yeah so did I. And then some little snot nose brat got ice cream all over my pants. Plus my bike's got a flat. So I gotta change and fix that if I wanna get anywhere today..."

She leans in and I feel her press a sympathetic kiss to my cheek. "I'm sorry you're having a rough day, Kanji-kun. But you still have your present to open from me. I almost forgot with all that smoke before."

A gift from Ma. Well that will definitely be an improvement for today, she always knows just what to get. I flash her a smile and promise to come back as soon as I'm changed.

Five minutes later I'm sitting across from her in a pair of clean black pants staring at the colorful box in front of me. It's a decent sized box and I'm resisting the urge to tear it open. Ma just smiles and nods at me, which I take as a sign to let loose. The paper is obliterated and before I know it I'm staring at the packaging for a brand new sewing machine. It's maybe a model below top of the line, and its even got an embroidery feature. "Holy, shit, Ma, what did ya spend on this?!"

Her lips pull up in a wide smile and she waves off my concern. "I got a great deal from that new supplier outside Tokyo. We've been getting so much from them they offered me an incredible discount." Her hand reaches out and touches mine. "Besides, you've been doing so much for me and the shop, and bringing in so many new customers with your work, you deserve it."

I start feeling like my eyes are gonna water so I look away, focusing on the writing covering the box. Aw hell yeah, you can upload designs from your computer to embroider? This thing is a beast! "Yeah well then ya should get one for yourself, too. Ya need to upgrade some of this crap, Ma."

She doesn't argue, just pats my hand and gets up. With a smile she kisses the top of my head. Damn sometimes a swear she thinks I'm still 5, but hey, its kinda nice. "I take it you like it then?"

"Yeah, 'course I do. Even though I think you're crazy for buyin' it." Shit, her smile is contagious. "Thanks, Ma. You're the best."

"Glad to hear it. Now maybe that will chase your bad luck away, hmm?"

Yeah, she's right, dammit. Time to turn this birthday around. "Hell yeah!"

 

\---------4 pm----------

 

I quit. I friggin quit. There ain't a damn thing that could save today now. I didn't think this much shit could go wrong in a single day, but boy did today prove me wrong.

So I decided to leave off playing with my new toy until the end of the day. Instead I figured, hey, lets get this tire fixed so I can be mobile again. I take my second trip to Junes, picking up a new tube (and an extra just in case) and walk back to put the damn thing in. I get the wheel off no problem, shove the tube in, test it and start putting the wheel back on. Of course its the back one so as I'm resetting the chain, it friggin' snaps. Fuck. Fine, whatever. Back to Junes for a new chain, since I was probably gonna need one anyway if that happened. I try to tell myself its better to happen now than when I'm on the bike. I get home, pop it on, and I'm good to go.

Now that I got wheels again, I think going for a ride might be nice. Heh, wrong again. Some douche bag delivery driver nearly hits me, and I end up off the road. Nothing scraped up, thanks to the grass (I might've chased the bastard down if my leather jacket got scuffed) but my shoulder is killing me and I'm pretty damn sure it's gonna bruise like a bitch.

I pedal my busted self down to the Samegawa to relax for a while, dumping my bike on the bank and dropping myself beside it. I can't believe how much shit has gone wrong today. I'm just laying there, staring up at the sky when I hear the chirp of my cellphone. My arm feels weird as I reach into my pocket (shoulder is definitely swollen) but when I pull the thing out, it puts a smile on my face.

Naoto messaged me.

My stomach instantly fills with butterflies as I flip the thing open. Call me pathetic if you want, but after almost 2 years I'm still not over this girl. She's still got no idea how I feel about her, even with all her genius, but I'm pretty sure I'd die of embarrassment if she ever found out so its alright. It's a simple message, just a few words but its another tick mark in the pretty pathetic plus column for today.

_Happy Birthday, Kanji-kun._

I tap out a quick thanks, grinning like an idiot while I do. It takes a while, but the chirp goes off again and I cant check it fast enough.

_I'm sorry I can't be there. Tell the others to give you a hug from me._

Those words hit me like a kick in the gut. _Not seeing them tonight. Everyone's already busy._

Another chirp. _That's terrible, Kanji-kun. Would you mind if I called you tonight then? I should be finished by 9._

My thumb spasms.  _Huefhjd._ Shit _,_ how the hell did I send that?

_Kanji-kun?_

_Sorry, my phone slipped. Yeah, I think I'd like that._

_Alright. :)_

Did she just emote at me?! Shit, keep it cool Kanji. Fine, screw today, I don't give a crap what happens from now until 9pm. It's gonna end with a call from Naoto and that's all I care about.

 

\----------7pm-------------

 

Oh shit. I can't find my phone.

I _had_ it! I rushed home to put in on charge, and helped ma out with some stuff around the shop, despite her protesting. She kept telling me to go out and have fun but I knew better. Knowing my luck I'd fall down a well or some shit and I wasn't about to tempt fate, so I stayed the hell home

Well except when Ma sent me to the store to get stuff for dinner. I just went to the little market down the street, but I made sure to grab my phone before I left, just in case. I mean who knows, maybe she'd get out early or something. I picked up the things Ma asked for, bought myself a topscicle (weather be damned) and headed for home.

And now, with 9 o clock coming in fast, my friggin' phone is missing. I checked everywhere I could think of and no sign of it. I called it over and over from the shop phone, but I couldn't hear it. Shit, how the hell could this have happened. How could I have lost the one thing that was gonna help save the worst birthday ever. UGH, THIS IS SO STUPID.

I sulk through dinner. I ain't proud of that fact but hey, if you had the kinda day I did, you'd be right there with me. I backtracked every step I took since I unplugged my phone and can't find it. My ma keeps trying to cheer me up but it just ain't worth it. I kinda just wanna go to bed and forget it even happened.

But, of course I can't do that. The shop phone rings and its Dojima-san. Apparently, from what i can overhear, he's gotta go into work and his neighbor is too sick to watch Nanako. My ma assures him that we can take care of her and sends me off with a quick hug and a promise that she's planning on taking a stab at those pancakes again tomorrow.

Have I ever told you my Ma's the best? Because my ma is the best.

I take my bike over, even though its dark, because I'm sure Dojima-san needs to leave right away. Also, its Nanako. It won't be the same as getting a call from Naoto, but hanging out with Nanako ain't a bad way to end the day either. It also means Dojima-san trusts me, and that starts a proud little swelling in my chest that I didn't expect. Guess they know I'm a new man.

My bike gets tucked behind the garden wall for safe keeping and I approach the door, giving the wood a quick rap with my knuckles. There's some movement on the other side despite the dark windows and its a good 20 seconds before a sleepy looking Nanako answers the door.

"Kanji-kun? You took forever..."

A little chuckle escapes and I bend down to her level. "Sorry, Nanako-chan. If I coulda got here faster, you know I woulda."

She nods, rubbing sleepily at her eyes and takes my hand, leading me into the dark house. "Well then, you have to read me a story to make up for it."

"Heh, you got a deal." I close the door behind me. "Lemme just get the lights."

The lights pop on like they were waiting for a cue or something and my eyes are assaulted by the brightness, colors...

...and the sight of all my friends jumping out and screaming "SURPRISE!"

Holy shit...holy shit... "HOLY SHIT, YOU BASTARDS, I THOUGHT YOU FORGOT ME!"

"Of course we didn't, Kanji." Yosuke-senpai steps up, a shiny box in his hand and he grins at me. "Besides, you really think I'd let Chie drag me to a kung fu movie? She'd do the moves in the aisles and get us kicked out!"

"Hey! Well its not like I'd ever ask you anyway. You'd probably whine through half the movie!" Chie-senpai was scowling at Yosuke-senpai, and it made me laugh. Sometimes it was annoying as hell listening to them bicker, but at least it was normal.

Yukiko was standing beside the door with a gift bag in hand, the other stifling the giggles that threatened to escape. "Your face....Kanji-kun..." And then she broke down, bending double over my gift and snorting out her laughter.

"It's good to see you, Kanji." Holy shit, Yu-senpai. The grin on my face was borderline painful now and I couldn't help it. I hugged the guy.

"Shit, I can't believe you're here, senpai!"

"Hey! We're here, too!" That voice. I picked my head up to see the pouting face of Rise and next to her...

Naoto.

"Happy birthday, Kanji-kun."

I let go of senpai and let out a celebratory yell. "Hell yeah! Damn you guys are the best friends a man could ask for!"

Turns out they'd planned this all out for weeks. Rise found out only last week that she'd be free, but she offered to help Yukiko with decorations. Yu-senpai made the snacks and Naoto supplied the cake. She bought it to save time, but from the way she blushed I think she was worried about screwing it up. Whatever, I'm glad for anything from her.

It was a great night. We sat around the food and talked, just like old times. Senpai had a bunch of new stories to tell, and after presents I decided to share the harrowing tale of what had promised to be the worst birthday ever. Ted cheered and thanked me for saving his fur. Yukiko and Chie gasped when I told them about the near miss with the delivery van. And Naoto...

"I'm sorry I lied to you Kanji-kun. But you seemed so upset, I wanted to give you something to look forward to, even something small."

I can feel the heat in my cheeks and I try to play it off like it wasn't a big deal, but Rise's looking like the damn Cheshire cat with that grin. The others aren't much better. "Uh, it...it kinda helped. A lot...thanks Naoto."

"Still, a feel guilty for doing so, even with good intentions. Allow me to make it up to you."

"Uh, yeah sure...whatcha got in mind."

"Well," wait am I imagining things, or did her cheeks get a little pink, "perhaps we could grab lunch together tomorrow. I don't have to leave until Monday morning."

Lunch? Lunch with Naoto?! Just me an her? Like a lunch date?! Nah it can't be...but what if it is?! Shit shit shit what the hell am I gonna-

"Kanji-kun?"

Oops, I kinda clocked out for a second. No matter how cool I try to be about it, she just makes me so flustered. "Yeah, that'd be cool."

She smiles and the pink is back in her cheeks. "Great. I can come to your place at 1, will that be okay?"

"That'd be perfect."

Speaking of perfect, today, well it never had a shot, but I'm willing to give it a go tomorrow. It's already looking pretty damn promising.

**Author's Note:**

> Kanji is a precious shit, the end.


End file.
